Aberrance
by PyroTheWereCat
Summary: Alternate canon - Adam has been saved. Jigsaw has recruited him to aid in gathering victims for future traps but not in the traps themselves. But Adam is a shell of his former self, dead behind the eyes. He doesn't know he's being tested again...
1. Chapter 1

Amanda slowly pulled the yellow door open, cringing at the grating and squeaking as it slid along its rusted track. She whipped her head around to see if John had followed her. With no other sound than that of her own rapid heartbeat, Amanda continued on into the dark bathroom. The room reeked of death, blood, and decay and it sent waves of unease and nausea over Amanda. She pressed a hand to her mouth as she gagged but forced herself onward. Her flashlight beam searched the far side of the room until it fell upon the bloody shirt of the person she was looking for. Taking as deep a breath as she could given the air, Amanda approached him. She knelt beside him and touched his pale arm. He was cold but not deathly. She whispered his name, calling to him. When he didn't respond she held her hand in front of his face to check for breathing. Before she could determine anything for certain, Adam turned his head towards her, his weary eyes half-open. Amanda choked back a sob. He was still alive.

"It's okay," she said to him, reaching into her bag, "I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna help you." Adam released what sounded like a sigh and a moan mixed together. She didn't think he was completely lucid. This was good. He wouldn't know what was happening. Still, Amanda began to cry as she produced a thick plastic bag and brought it up to his face.

"I'm gonna free you," she whispered. _I'm so sorry I have to do this..._She couldn't look as she suffocated him. He struggled against it but was so weak already...

"Enough." Amanda gasped at the sound of John's voice at the door. "Let him go." The master approached his student and grasped her wrist.

"Amanda," he said in that dangerous tone he only used when he was completely serious, "I have plans for him." Hiccuping from the tears, she shakily pulled the bag away and buried her face in her hands. Adam had slid to the floor in the attempt on his life, coughing and wheezing for air. John looked down at the man almost in pity for a few moments.

"Unlock his chain and bring him to the medical room," he instructed Amanda, "He's going to be one of us."

_A/N: Hey, I'm not dead! Would you look at that...Anyway. This idea came into my head after watching Saw 6 and thinking "Hey. Where are they getting all these spiffy photos that look mysteriously like Adam's?" So I created a canon world where Adam becomes a sort of Jigsaw apprentice but not really cause all he's doing is helping get the victims. Expect this to cover almost every movie._


	2. Chapter 2

Adam awoke to bright light nearly blinding him, causing his eyes to instinctively close once more. _Am I dead?_ he wondered fleetingly but then came the pain. The aching of his muscles, the dry burning in his throat, the incurable itch in his right shoulder...He grunted in his agony, figuring if he was dead, this must be Hell.

"I see you're awake," a horrifyingly familiar voice prompted from somewhere in the room, "Don't try to move; you're still very weak." Someone pushed their hand under Adam's head, lifting it up gently. A plastic cup was pressed to his dry, cracked lips.

"Drink," the voice commanded. Adam responded with as much enthusiasm as his atrophied body would allow, gagging on the cool, sweet water he had forgotten the taste of so long ago. But the water gave him strength, strength to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. The light above him was like that of a dentist's and above that were more fluorescent lights attached to the ceiling. The room itself seemed decrepit and dirty but resembled a hospital in some way. Adam turned his head to the right to face the owner of the voice. Just as he had thought, it was Jigsaw. Adam knew he should have felt scared. He knew he should have felt _something_. But staring the beast in the face left no impression on him whatsoever. He just felt...empty. He summoned his voice though when he spoke it sounded nothing like him...hoarse, grating, dead...

"How long...?" He couldn't even finish the sentence. It hurt too much. Jigsaw caught the drift.

"Three days, four if you count the time of night Amanda came for you," he replied, "Your will to live is very strong."

"Lawrence...did he..." Jigsaw sighed.

"Dr. Gordon failed his test," he said, "But you...you completed your objective. You survived." Adam turned away, closing his eyes once more. Lawrence was...He didn't make it...He wasn't going to come back this time. Unbeknownst to him, that brief pain of knowing his friend's fate would be the last thing Adam felt for a long time.

"Since you survived," Jigsaw continued, bringing him out of his thoughts back to the medical room, "I have a...proposition for you." Adam sighed.

"What more do you want from me?" he asked softly, dejectedly.

"Your help. I can give you a life of purpose, Adam. You can help me help others find meaning in their lives. All I ask is that you track them for me. I'm not getting any younger or healthier. This is the true reason why I picked you. I knew you would survive. I require your talents. Will you accept?" Adam listened to the proposal with his mind lingering on what this man had done to him. Should he accept? Should he play along and tell the police once he was out of this place? No, Jigsaw would have that covered. Should he decline? Jigsaw might kill him then. It seemed his only option was to accept.

"I'll do it," he muttered, hardly believing what he was saying, "When do I start?"

"When you're strong enough. Until then you must rest. Amanda will help you recover." The memories of suffocation flashed briefly in Adam's mind.

"The girl who tried to kill me?" he asked flatly.

"Yes. She won't try again, I assure you." The murderer rose from his seat to leave. "I will return soon to monitor your health. Rest up while you can. You have a difficult task before you." And with that he exited the room, leaving Adam to his thoughts and pain. He wondered for a long time as he lay alone...wondered how he had gotten here. _I'm dead_, he concluded, _but my body is still alive...Lawrence..._He stiffly lifted his uninjured arm to rub his tired eyes.

_I'm sorry._

_A/N: Short chapters will come to an end soon, I promise. These first two chapters are technically a two-part prologue to a much longer story. Reviews help me! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I decided to switch into my more comfortable first person POV. I still don't understand how some people struggle with first person. It comes so naturally to me. But hey, everyone's different I suppose._

Thirty-four days, seven hours, twelve minutes. That's how long it had been since Jigsaw pulled my lifeless corpse from where it was chained to be put on a new, metaphorical leash. I was now his to control, his new pet dog. But I wasn't an attack dog like Amanda or a guard dog like Hoffman. I was a hound, sniffing out new people for Amanda to chew on. Jigsaw (actually his name is John so I should probably start calling him that) wanted me to do what I had always done but with a more sinister purpose. I had to track down his future victims, photograph them...in their wrongful acts if I could...and when I was all done I had to bring them back for John and Hoffman to do what they wanted with them. But before I get into all that...I should probably explain it from the beginning. You'd like that, wouldn't you?

I knew deep in my heart I was going to die in that bathroom when the door slammed shut, smothering me in darkness. I knew but I didn't want to accept it. I screamed for hours, cried longer. It was pathetic, really. I begged and pleaded to be allowed one more chance..._Please_, I had said, _Let me live_. As time dragged on I began calling for Lawrence, the man who abandoned me to find help. I was beyond reason then, not thinking that Lawrence was long gone and never coming back. I called for him. I asked him to come back, to save me. I didn't sleep at all in those long three days. My body ached for food, water, and nicotine and I was in constant pain from the hole in my shoulder. I finally fainted from it all and that's when Amanda came for me. I was delusional by that point. When she woke me up I thought it was my mother telling me I was late for school. I tried to tell her that it was Saturday and to let me sleep but my mouth didn't work right. All that came out was a sort of groan. I was so tired...And then the bag was over my face. I didn't make the connection that it was a bag at the time. All I knew was I was tired, my mother was bothering me to go to school on a weekend, and I suddenly couldn't breathe. My instincts took over, causing my limbs to flail and scratch at whatever was stealing my air, the only thing I had left in that hellhole, but I was too weak. I was dying...and then I could breathe again. I could hear someone talking...was that my father? Yes, it had to have been. He was telling Mom that it was Saturday and I didn't have to go to school. So I went back to sleep. I died.

I awoke a different person, the person I am now. I had my reason back, sacrificing my proverbial fire. I was alive but dead. Nothing mattered anymore but everything made sense. I had become a zombie with a brain. A shell of a man. In order for me to be aware of everything I had to lose all of who I used to be, all of my emotion, my motivation, my will to live. I had become the perfect murderer's apprentice. No one had reported me missing yet either so I could have gone back to my apartment if I wanted. But that was the old me, the part of me that had died in that bathroom. Once I'd healed I returned only to get my camera and dark room light. Everything else was expendable, worthless. I would live in the darkness surrounded by death...where I belonged.

The other apprentices were quite different than me...They still had life in them. Amanda was actually pleasant to me while I was healing. Well, pleasant compared to how I remembered her from only one night earlier when she tried to murder me. I had been mildly surprised when she first arrived to help me recover, recognizing her as the girl in the stairwell I had met the day I was kidnapped. As soon as I saw her it all made sense. Of course she would have been aloof and evasive if she was to be my abductor. The old me would have yelled at her, demanded to know why she was involved in this. The old me was smitten with the short-haired cute girl. But now I simply felt a sense of finality. Amanda was not who I thought she was and so I accepted it. I think my trap broke the block on my brain that made me an idiot.

Hoffman was another story. For some reason he despised me though I had done nothing to wrong him. Whenever he passed by me he made sure to 'accidentally' knock his shoulder into mine, throwing me off balance. It was almost always my bad shoulder. In short, we didn't get along. For some reason I felt he was vying for the favor of our "landlord", which would be ridiculous because that's stupid. Well, stupid to me because I don't feel anything anymore. Hoffman still felt. I knew about him. I knew about how he came to be an apprentice...about his sister...He was doing things right but for the wrong reasons while Amanda was doing things for the right reasons but doing them wrong. It's not like I would trade places with them because honestly, the only opinion I really have anymore is that all of this is just fucked up. Nothing makes sense but everything makes sense. My life is in bloody limbo. I died and now I'm in Purgatory. Day to day...doing the devil's work.

.

_A/N: Welly well well well...I obviously had no ideas for this. So DRAMA! Yeah! Okay, for serious. This is a pointless BS bridge chapter. REVIEWS HELP ME!_


End file.
